


Too Soon

by VeertjeD



Series: Oops... [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, Viktor loves everything, Yuuri knows what he wants, too much cum probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeertjeD/pseuds/VeertjeD
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor are making out on the couch and Viktor comes in his pants. That's it.





	Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> My first (posted/finished) fanfiction and it's smut. Oops? Well, I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
> Not beta read, English not as first language.

‘Oh God, not yet, not now!’ Viktor could feel it grow in his underbelly. He was going to come in his pants, just from making out with Yuuri on the couch. Viktor knew he tended to come a bit faster than the average person. He just got really into it, and wasn’t really concerned about anything else but the pleasure. Until now, because this was ridiculous. Viktor wasn’t sure if it was Yuuri self that made him turn into a teen, or if it was just compared to Yuuri, who had a stamina from another world. 

This evening, after finishing a movie and a glass of wine, Yuuri decided to take of his glasses, his shirt and climb on top of Viktor. Yuuri started with a seductive smile, threaded his fingers through Viktor’s hair and proceeded to kiss him senseless. Viktor’s hands soon found themselves on the delectable arse that was sitting on him. Said arse soon started to grind on the hard bulge between Viktor’s legs. Viktor was in heaven. And there started the problem because soon after that he noticed that he had lost himself in the kissing and the feeling and now his cock was ready to blow. He considered to stop Yuuri and move to the bedroom. The short walk giving him some time to calm down. However, he also knew that as soon as Yuuri was in this mood, there was nothing stopping him so he would have to endure for a bit longer. 

He grabbed the globes a bit harder and willed his dick to have some patients. Soon, but not now. Unfortunately, Yuuri had felt the pressure on his behind increase and took it as encouragement. He started to add a dirty twist to his grinding and give a tug to Viktor’s hair. Viktor’s dick twitched violently in his confinement and adding to the pre-cum already on the tip. Yuuri tugged again and bit Viktor’s earlobe. That was the end. Viktor bucked strongly into Yuuri while he emptied his load into his pants. The come saturating through both his underwear and jeans to form a big wet spot in his lap. It didn’t take long for the fluid to reach Yuuri’s sweatpants to get those also wet. This was also the moment Yuuri realised that something had happened. 

He stopped grinding and sat back to look between them at Viktor’s lap. It was unmistakable what had transpired there. Yuuri’s eyes grew big and he looked up again to Viktor. Viktor himself could feel his face getting slightly red, but he was also too blissed out to really care, after that big and nice orgasm. Yuuri laid his hand on his cheek; ‘Are you okey?’ Viktor nodded and gave a dopey smile. ‘Yeah, I’m sorry for coming too soon.’ Yuuri smiled back. ‘No, it’s fine.’ His other hand creeped to Viktor’s groin and gave his cock a good squeeze through the wet material. Viktor bucked and groaned from the sensitivity. ‘Honestly, it was kind of hot to think I did that.’ He said with a wink. The now wet hand transferred to his own, still rock hard, dick. ‘Yeah?’ Viktor smirked. ‘Yeah.’ Yuuri slid of his lap and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. He pulled Viktor from the couch and started to lead him to their bedroom. ‘But maybe, we need to invest in a cockring. Just to be sure.’

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy the thought of Viktor being enthusiastic about -everything- including sex. Which has as consequences that he drowns in his feelings and pleasure with results in some regular premature ejaculation.


End file.
